John Curtis
|birth date= |family=Unknown |job=Unknown |path=Serial Killer Stalker Copycat |mo=Varied |status=At large |actor=Uncredited |appearance="The Silencer" }} The BAU stalker (so named in this wiki, real identity currently unknown) is a serial killer who has been stalking the BAU at least since the start of Season Eight of Criminal Minds. Background Almost nothing about the stalker who has been following the BAU has been revealed, not even his or her gender (though it is more statistically probable that it is a male). However, he or she has been stalking them for some time, as indicated by the photos he or she keeps. The photos seen in the unsub's darkroom at the end of "The Silencer" suggest that the stalking began sometime after Prentiss' departure, but before Blake's joining of the team since there are pictures of the latter, but none of the former. This is further supported by his or her photo of Garcia, in which she is wearing the clothes she wore during the events of the bank robbery in "Hit" and "Run", which may be where the stalker first saw them. Season Eight The Silencer The stalker is first seen at the end of the episode, standing in a darkroom and hanging a newly-finished photo of Blake next to photos of the other members of the team. The Apprenticeship After the team solves the prominent case, Hotch receives a phone call from Dallas authorities, announcing the appearance of a copycat of John Myers, a.k.a. The Silencer, who has killed a man and sewed his mouth shut post-mortem. He and Rossi discuss about it, believing that it must be a copycat since the Silencer is dead. At the end of the episode, the stalker is seen taking photos of the team during a bureau softball match from his or her car. Magnificent Light The stalker is next seen at a dinner that Morgan and Garcia attend. As Morgan gives a speech, he or she takes an empty wineglass at Garcia's table that was previously used by Morgan, puts it in a plastic bag, returns to his or her residence, and puts it on a table. From that same table, he retrieves a photo of his second victim, whom he killed by severing his right leg, and hangs it next to a photo of his first victim and under a set of photos of the entire team. Perennials The stalker will be of some sort of focus in this episode. Modus Operandi During the stalker's known killings so far, he or she copied the M.O. of unsubs the BAU team have captured during the course of Season Eight. The first victim was killed the same way John Myers, a.k.a. The Silencer, killed his victims, by fatal asphyxiation and then sewing his mouth shut post-mortem. The second victim lost his right leg and died of blood loss, the same way killer surgeon John Nelson killed his victims. A difference between the stalker and the serial killer he or she copies is that the stalker takes photos of his or her victims, possibly as trophies, and apparently targets blond men specifically. Known Victims *Dallas, Texas: Unnamed victim *New Mexico : **Unnamed victim **Unnamed victim Notes *Possibly by coincidence, both of the killers the stalker has copied so far have had the first name "John". *The stalker is the first unsub in the show to be seen active without the BAU being called in to investigate his or her case. *Currently, the stalker is also one of three criminals whose status are classified as "at large". The other two are Shane Wyland and Darlene Beckett. *He or she is unofficially called by "The Replicator" by the staff. Appearances *Season Eight **"The Silencer" **"The Apprenticeship" **"Magnificent Light" **"Perennials" Category:Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Criminals at Large Category:Copycats